Therese Lebeau
Therese Lebeau is the daughter of Graciosa and Percinet from Madame d'Aulnoy's fairy tale by the same name. Info Name: Thérèse Lebeau Age: 14 Parent's Story: Graciosa and Percinet Roommate: Christina Kristallkugel Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To become skilled in the art of escaping. My "Magic" Touch: I can ecape from tight situations. Storybook Romance Status: Robert Bärenhäuter is my boy toy. He's very nice, though he does get a bit messy. I encourage him to wash. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get very irritated when something lands on me. Favorite Subject: Princessology. Being a princess is quite fun. Least Favorite Subjects: Damsel-in-Distressing. I'd prefer to escape on my own than have a man help me. I mean, he could help me if I can't do it myself, but normally I can do it myself. Best Friend Forever After: I have a lot of friends. Hard to choose just one. Character Appearance Therese is of average height, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She ears a red shirt with white lace over a yellow dress. She has red barrettes in her hair. Personality Therese is fond of escaping and often tries to find ways to get out of tight situations. She has limited magical abilities as well, and is able to change weapons into feathers. Therese is also fond of watching tournaments. Biography Bonjour! My name is Therese Lebeau, the daughter of Graciosa and Percinet. My mother was a beautiful princess who was hated by a duchess known as Grognon, who had a hideous face, fiery red hair, and no teeth. When Mom's mother died, her father married Grognon. Grognon was jealous of Mom's beauty, and proved herself to be a wicked stepmother by treating her badly. A page named Percinet later came by and gave Mom a horse. Grognon's horse looked ugly, which angered her. Later the horse ran away, which made her look even uglier. She ordered Mom to be beaten with rods, which magically turned into peacock feathers to prevent injuries. At a tournament to impress Grognon, the winner showed a portrait of Mom and proclaimed her beauty. Grognon ordered Mom to be abandoned in the wood, but Percinet rescued her. Mom could not go home since her stepmother had claimed her dead. When Mom tried to come home, Grognon tried to convince him that Mom was an impostor, and she had her locked up. Percinet helped Mom through various trials, and won her over. Grognon was punished by having her neck wrung by a fairy who formerly supported her. I am the second of four children and the only girl. I have an older brother named Gustave, who is seventeen, and two younger brothers, Camille, who is twelve, and Florian, who is nine. I'm pretty close with all of them, especially Florian, who really misses me. My grandfather died eight years ago and Mom is now queen. I love Ever After High. It's a fan place, and I'm rather popular here. I've taken a great interest into escaping, and I've done it for performances - such as breaking out of straitjackets, handcuffs, cages, coffins, and other things. I admit, I can be a bit of a show-off, but it's hard not to show off. I am also rather talkative. I've got a boyfriend named Robert. He's really nice, but he's an outdoorsman who loves the woods, and he often gets dirty. I tell him to wash. Still, he's really cute, and he's got nice facial hair. I'm a Neutral - I want to combine my mother's beauty with my father's helping her escape, but I'd rather stay out of the Royal vs. Rebel drama. Trivia *Therese's last name means "the beautiful" in French, referring to her mother Graciosa's beauty and her father Percinet's handsomeness. *Therese has a pet female swan named Bellina. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Hynden Walch. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Graciosa and Percinet Category:The Red Fairy Book Category:French